New years Eve
by popscb
Summary: One shot: New years Eve on the square with a few surprises in store !


**So Happy New year everyone hope you all celebrated last night I know I did and I was insured to write this today... it wouldn't leave me head so hope you enjoy it ! xxx**

The Square was buzzing with excitement, for the first time in what felt like a very long time. It had been a strange few weeks, everyone dealing with their own lives, good and bad, and trying to keep things as normal as possible. There was still a dark cloud hanging in the air since Michael Moon's death. It just loomed there, and it wasn't much different when Michael was alive. Albert Square had seen some changes in the last month, and more was still to come. Residents had left, some under good reason, others not so much, but as people left, new ones came. The new owners of The Vic had made their mark on their very first day they'd stepped foot through the door. They seemed like lovely people and were the exact reason everyone had such an adrenaline rush…

New Year's Eve on the Square always seemed a little sad. Over the years it had seen it's fair share of deaths and what not but the Carters had seemed to bring everyone together. That was what brought the community, old and young together, to forget the past and look forward to the future. And there wasn't anyone who wanted that fresh start for 2014 more than Lauren.

Lauren's year had been rough to say the least, and a new start was just what she was needing and wanting. All Lauren wanted was the life she'd had when she was with a certain Joey Branning. She'd tried to distract herself with Jake, with work, with anything really, just so her thoughts didn't travel to him. He hadn't even been gone a week. It had been four days and eight hours if you were counting, and Lauren definitely was. Everyone had noticed the difference in her. She hadn't dressed or gone out since it happened. All she'd been doing instead was spend hours watching mind numbing TV in her pyjamas. Max, was pretty sure she was close to drinking again. On occasion he'd seen her staring at the dresser where the alcohol used to sit and he'd wondered if she was offered it whether she'd turn it down. He wasn't sure she would…

It was now the morning of New Year's Eve, and Lauren was once again swaddled in her duvet, curled up staring into space, her phone clutched in her hand. It was clear she'd been crying too, her eyes were puffy, swollen and red, a contrast to her pale cheeks…

Max popped his head round the door and had to smile when he saw Tramp lying on the duvet by Lauren, her free hand running through his fur… "Come on, babe, why don't you get up, eh? It's New Year's Eve. The Carters are having a party at The Vic" – he tried his hardest to sound enthused about it but truth be told he wasn't, but he had to do it to try and get Lauren out of the house…

His face softened when Lauren flicked just a small glance at him and curled back into the duvet. She looked so fragile… "Come on, Lauren, talk to me"

He sat down on the sofa arm, Tramp scurrying off at the movement…

"Dad!" she proclaimed "you scared him off! He was keeping me warm!"

"You know what else would keep you warm? If you got up and got dressed. Come on, babe, I hate seeing you like this" he sighed

"No offence, but I can think of better things to do than go and sit in The Vic with a bunch of drunken, leering idiots, especially when I can't drink myself" she replied

"I know it's hard, babe, but you've got to try" he stated, looking sympathetically at his eldest daughter as she began to tear up

"You have no idea how hard it is, Dad. I'm sorry but you just don't" she admitted, wiping at her eyes, catching the tears before they dripped. Max reached out, moving the hair from her face, the action just making her cry more as she thought of Joey

"Come here" he sighed, pulling her into a hug, comforting her as best he could "we've all been here, Lauren"

"What? You've faced an alcohol addiction? You kept that quiet" she scoffed

"No, babe, we've all been heartbroken. I've seen you like this before, about this time last year when he'd left. It's hard, Lauren, I know it is" he replied

"He's not coming back this time, is he?" she questioned through sobs

"I don't think so, darling" he admitted, feeling her slump in his arms and did the only thing he could. He just held her... "Please though, babe, get dressed and go and see Whit and Fatboy or someone, don't let yourself feel like you need to drink, okay?"

Lauren gave him a small nod. It wasn't exactly convincing but she decided she'd acknowledge his request… "I might take Tramp for a walk in the park, call Mum, have a chat to her"

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you go and change?" he suggested "you'll have a clearer head by the time you're back"

"Maybe" she sighed, getting up and leaving the room

"Lauren?" Max called, her pausing in the doorway "things will get easier"

As soon as Lauren had disappeared upstairs, Max hearing her bedroom door shut quietly behind her, he pulled out his phone…

_"Tonight in The Vic, be there for New Year, please"_

He quickly locked his keypad as her footsteps descended the stairs again. He wasn't sure how she'd react to what he had done. He was hoping good. It was either going to be that or a complete fail. He was praying it would be the latter…

"Tramp" Lauren called as she pulled her shoes onto her feet, him making his way into the hallway. She grabbed the lead from the coat hook and placed it onto his collar, pulling her coat and scarf on "bye, Dad"

She made her way out of the house and down the steps, walking through the market, watching everyone go about their days. Forcing a smile as people said hello to her, she quickly tried to escape their presence. Eventually she arrived at the park, having made a detour to avoid Jake, Sadie and Bella. Seeing them was the last thing she needed. Arriving at the park, she let Tramp off his lead seeing as though it was quiet, sitting down on the bench, a gasp escaping her lips as it dawned on her; this was the bench she and Joey had been sat on when he'd told her loved her…

Her fingers dragged across the cold wood, her fingertips almost absorbing the memories… _"As long as we love each other, that's all that matters" _– his voice played in her head, her eyes closing as the memory rushed to the forefront of her mind. She could remember everything; the weather, what he'd been wearing, what she'd been wearing, what he'd smelt like when she'd moved closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. God it was hard. She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall

"Where did it all go wrong, Joe?" she whispered, leaning back against the bench. As if he knew she was upset, She was snapped out of her trance when she felt Tramp jump onto the bench, nuzzling his head onto her lap… "Hey, boy"

"Dad, I'm back" Lauren shouted into the house, letting Tramp off his lead

"You okay?" he asked as he walked out of the kitchen "did you call your Mum?"

Lauren shook her head "I didn't feel like I needed to. I went somewhere I felt safe"

"Good, I'm going over to The Vic in an hour so we can order a takeaway or something if you want?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

Lauren followed Max into the kitchen, removing her coat in the process, resting it on the kitchen table chair… "Actually, I think I might come with you if that's okay? I don't really like the idea of being stuck her seeing Abi and Jay re-enact scenes from Romeo and Juliet"

Max chuckled, seeing the disgusted look on his daughter's face… "I'd love you to come, if you're sure you're okay with it?"

"I'll be okay" she assured him "I'll go and get changed"

Max and Lauren made their way over to The Vic an hour later, Lauren a picture of tension. She'd not been near so much alcohol in a party atmosphere since her rehab stint, and she wasn't sure how she'd cope under the pressure. Walking in after her Dad, him holding the door open for her, she did a quick sweep of the room.

"Luscious Lauren" Fatboy proclaimed. She moved towards him to be engulfed in a huge hug "where have you been, girl? Thought you'd done a disappearing act or something"

"I've just not felt like much company" she admitted, thanking Max as he handed her an orange juice

"He'll be missed by us all, baby girl" he informed her, rubbing her arm soothingly "do you want to join us?"

"Thanks but I'm gonna go and sit with Dad" she replied "maybe later though?"

"Alright, baby girl" he stated, hugging her again

Lauren followed her Dad to a vacant table in the corner. It was out of the way of pretty much everyone. She knew why Max had done it, Jake and Sadie were over the other side of the room, and after what he'd had the displeasure of seeing the other day, he pretty much hated the man.

As the evening progressed, the noise started to grow and Lauren found herself sitting alone. Max had gone to play darts and her friends were all a bit merry to say the least. The noise was escalating by the second and with it came the unease. The sounds and smells were all alcohol. She could smell it, almost taste it on occasion as there was so much of it around. Taking her phone out, she saw it was half 11. A glance across the room and she noticed her Dad was checking his phone too. What was with him? He'd been acting very oddly since she'd returned from her walk, checking his phone every few minutes. As the minutes ticked by, Max had returned to her side and as much as she appreciated the company, she couldn't help but feel slightly suffocated.

"2013, you have 60 seconds left" Mick proclaimed, an echo of cheer rising through the pub. Managing to move so she got a bit of space, she leant back against the wall, watching as everyone started the count down

"10, 9, 8, 7" she zoned out for a few seconds, staring around the pub at all the different crowds "3, 2, 1, happy New Year!"

There was an explosion of party poppers as the music began to play out loudly through the speakers. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in, blocking out all the images of people hugging and kissing, the laughter becoming an echo as everything just muddled in her mind…

She was about to open the door to leave the pub when a hand wrapped around her waist, turning her back. She still didn't open her eyes, fear and adrenaline running through her. Before she could comprehend it, her body came alive as a pair of lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't, her body was reacting, a groan escaping her lips as the mystery kisser continued to move his lips against hers, and she couldn't help but respond. No one but one person kissed like this, kissed _her _like this. He couldn't be here, could he?

She moved her hand to capture the mystery kisser's face, the slight stubble on their chin brushing against her fingertips. She was definite it was him, by that and the fact that her skin heated instantly as his hands moved to her hips, his lips dragging from hers… "Happy New Year, babe"

She forced her eyes open to see Joey standing in front of her. His hand reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. The rest of the pub were staring, obviously having seen the not so discrete display of affection. Mick and Linda began to cheer, Fatboy wolf whistling whilst Max simply stood back, sliding his phone into his pocket.

Joey wrapped his arms around her waist as she hid her head in his chest, feeling her light chuckle vibrate through him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a few minutes silence

"I never could stay away from you for long, Branning" he informed her

"Why do I have a feeling my father might have been involved somehow?" she inquired, looking over at Max who simply smiled and nodded his head at her

"He called, said you were one step away from turning into an emotional state and that you needed me" he explained, wiping away the tears that began to fall as he spoke, thankful her Dad had interfered "I can see what he means"

"He's right, Joey, I do need you" she admitted "I've been a mess since you left"

"Yeah you are, but you're a beautiful one and you're mine. I love you, Lauren" he informed her

"I love you too" she mirrored, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss

Max walked over to the two of them and handed Lauren a set of keys.

"What are these?" Lauren inquired, raising an eyebrow at her Dad

He took a deep breath and looked at his eldest daughter… "There's a black car parked outside. Your bags are in the boot and there's some money in the glove box"

"I still don't understand" she admitted, glancing between her Dad and Joey

"You're not happy here, Lauren, and you're kidding yourself if you think you are" he explained "this place is bad for you. You need to get better properly and that won't happen here"

Lauren's lip started to quiver and tears sprung to her eyes… "Please, Dad, don't send me back to rehab, please"

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms… "Oh, Lauren, I'm not. You're going with Joey"

"I am?" she questioned between sobs

It was then Joey's turn to comfort her, Max moving her from his arms into his, shaking Joey's outstretched hand "You look after her, okay?"

Joey nodded his head "You know I'll look after her, Max"

"Where're we going, Joey?" Lauren questioned

"To my Mum's" he informed her "she knows about us and she's waiting for us to tell her we're on our way. It's only been a few days, babe, but I've been lost without you. We'll make it work. It's not us that was bad, babe, it was this place. It was this place that broke us. We didn't, we didn't do it. So what do you think? No tube station, just me and you?"

Lauren looked at her Dad who nodded his head, confirming Joey's explanation… "I love you, Dad. Can you tell Abi I said bye?"

He nodded his head and hugged her tightly… "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Lauren. Make it happen, and make sure he takes care of you"

"I know he will, Dad" she replied, smiling up at Joey warmly

"Ready to go, beautiful?" Joey inquired, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded her head, taking one last look at The Vic.

Joey, Lauren and Max walked to the car lot, him handing the keys to Lauren… "I can't drive yet"

She smiled at him apologetically and took the keys from him, turning back to Max, hugging him once more… "Thank you so much, Dad"

"You're welcome, babe" he replied, watching as she and Joey climbed into the car

"New year, new start?" Joey suggested

Lauren nodded her head, leaning over to kiss him, starting the engine… "Goodbye, Walford"


End file.
